


Hanaiwa Week

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Series: Fan Weeks [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AUs, Angst, M/M, fan week, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11th: fantasy / childhood<br/>12th: date / domestic<br/>13th: sports / challenge<br/>14th:  first / last<br/>15th: au / dreams<br/>16th: flowers / rocks<br/>17th: wildcard, a.k.a free day! go wild!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like this one? so idk man idk 
> 
> Day 1: fantasy

 

Hanamaki grins, eyes shining. He raises one hand, watching as the droplets of the rain curve to his every order. He creates an opening for himself, stepping into the dry patch. Around him, nonmagic users look on with envy as they splash through the puddles, eager to find shelter. 

 

He's not the only water user around, no. They are few in numbers, but that's okay. The thought of bending the elements to his enjoyment is special, even if it's only the water he can control. 

 

His eyes scan the crowd, bored eyes locking onto a man with his head down, book in hands. The rain isn't being manipulated, but he can see the droplets shriveling up right before they touch him. 

 

A fire user. He only knows of one fire user. 

 

Quickening his pace, all the while keeping the rain away from him, he steps up to the man, bumping their shoulders together. He looks up from his book, curse on the tip of his tongue, until he sees who it is.

 

“Takahiro,” he grins, closing his book. 

 

Hanamaki grins. “Hey, Hajime.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what brings you to town?” Hanamaki asks, setting his elbows on the tabletop. They decided to step into a familiar coffee shop, instantly being greeted by an old friend. Oikawa Tooru runs the coffee shop, and when Iwaizumi was still in town, they'd both frequent it all the time. 

 

_ I see you haven't lost your feelings for him, huh?  _

 

The words are spoken in Oikawa’s voice, but the phrase is only heard by Hanamaki. Whipping around in his seat, he glares at the mind reader. 

 

_ Stay out of my mind.  _

 

_ Can't do that, makki!  _

 

_ I swear to god- _

 

“I wanted to do more research,” Iwaizumi answers. Hanamaki turns back around, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Oh? Are you going to visit Issei’s library?” 

 

At the mention of their friend, Iwaizumi blinks in surprise. “Matsukawa is still in town?” 

 

“He owns the library, Hajime. Of course he is.”

 

“Well, I was surprised you were still her-”

 

“I said I'd wait, didn't I?” 

 

Iwaizumi goes silent. 

 

_ Makki, you shouldn't bring up the past.  _

 

_ Listen, trashykawa, pay attention to your job.  _

 

_ I'm just trying to help!  _

 

“I know,” Iwaizumi whispers, “but I didn't think you'd keep that promise.” 

 

“Why the fuck wouldn't I? You think I'd just stop lov-” Hanamaki cuts himself off, looking at the mug in front of him. “You really think I'd stop loving you?”

 

Iwaizumi goes silent. 

 

“Let's go visit Mattsun.”

 

_ You should've stayed quiet.  _

 

_ Shut up.  _

 

* * *

 

_ “ _ Yo, Hiro,” Matsukawa says, lifting a hand. Hanamaki smiles at the shapeshifter, gazing at the wings on his back. 

 

“I see you're trying new methods of getting to the very top shelves.” 

 

Matsukawa chuckles, quickly returning to the ground. The wings disappear into thin air, and he turns around. His eyes land on Iwaizumi. 

 

“I didn't know you were in town.” 

 

Iwaizumi shrugs, “I didn't know I was coming back.” 

 

Matsukawa hums, moving to his desk at the front. His powers are strange, because he's categorized under ‘shapeshifter’, yet he can only use animal attributes. He can't shift his human looks. 

 

“So, what brings you around, Iwaizumi?” Matsukawa asks, opening up a book about plant manipulation. 

 

“I came for more research.” 

 

Matsukawa flicks his gaze to Hanamaki, raising an eyebrow. Hanamaki, in response, shakes his head. 

 

“So that's all?” Iwaizumi nods. “How long will you be staying?”

 

“Just today, maybe tomorrow.”

 

Hanamaki turns at the information, eyes growing wide. “You're leaving so soon? Why can't you stay longer? Why can't you study here?”

 

Iwaizumi looks guilty, shifting his gaze away to stare at the floor. “I can't...have any distractions.” He whispers, and the words pierce Hanamaki’s heart. 

 

“Having friends is a  _ distraction  _ for you? Do they mean so little to you?” He spits, gritting his teeth. 

 

“It's not my friends. It's...it's when my feelings turn from ‘ _friends_ ’ to something stronger.”

 

Hanamaki grits his teeth. “So I'm just a distraction now? Glad to see how you really feel.”

 

Matsukawa clears his throat, sliding a book across his desk. “You can have this, Iwaizumi.” 

 

Iwaizumi looks conflicted for a moment before he reaches over, taking the book. “Thanks, Mattsun.”

 

They leave the library, neither of them bringing up the conversation. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hanamaki sighs, keeping the rain off of both him and Iwaizumi as they walk. He ignores the stares from others, keeping his eyes ahead as they walk. They finally reach his home, a cozy little place on the corner of a street. Unlocking his door, he steps in, motioning for Iwaizumi to enter as well. 

 

“You can take the bed tonight.” 

 

Iwaizumi frowns, gently setting his stuff on the ground. He glances at the fireplace, then back at Hanamaki. 

 

“Go ahead, it's chilly in here anyways.”

 

Iwaizumi nods, looking back at the fireplace. Instantly there's a spark, and then the wood resting there catches on fire. The house slowly grows warmer. 

 

“I can't take your bed, you've already been too nice to me.”

 

Hanamaki snorts. “I'm not letting you sleep on the couch.” 

 

“I won't let you, either.”

 

They stare at each other for a moment before breaking off into laughter, shaking their heads. It's familiar, the small bickering between them. 

 

“We can share the bed.”

 

Hanamaki stops laughing. “You know how I feel about you, are you sure that's a good idea?”

 

“I trust you.”

 

So that's that. 

 

* * *

 

 

It's still raining in the morning. They eat breakfast in silence. Then they sit in the living room afterwards, knees touching as they gaze at the TV. 

 

“Do you really have to leave?” Hanamaki whispers. “I haven't seen you for two years...and you'll probably be gone for longer this time.”

 

“I'll come back,” he promises. 

 

“For how long? A day like this time?” 

 

Iwaizumi sighs, looking at his hands. “I don't know.”

 

They lapse into silence again.

 

* * *

 

 

“I'll wait,” Hanamaki mumbles, reaching out to grab Iwaizumi’s sleeve. 

 

Iwaizumi frowns, looking at Hanamaki with a thoughtful gaze. He steps back, grabbing the hand that's gripping his sleeve. Bringing the hand to his lips, he places a soft kiss to the knuckles. 

 

“I know you will,” he whispers, dropping the hand. 

  
Hanamaki flushes red, opening his mouth to speak. But Iwaizumi smiles, softly and warmly, before he steps out into the rain. And as he walks, the rain shrivels up right before it can hit him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: date

Hanamaki grins, rubbing his hands together. “So, I get to pick today's date, right?”

 

Iwaizumi continues to read his book, eyes scanning the pages. He nods his head to confirm. 

 

“Good, I already have an idea.”

 

Iwaizumi can  _ feel  _ the smirk on Hanamaki’s face. So he looks up, raising an eyebrow. “Well? Don’t keep me in suspense.” 

 

“Dumpster diving.”

 

Iwaizumi nods, looking down at his book, “alright.”

 

The the words sink in. 

 

“ _ What? _ ”

 

“You heard me. Dumpster diving.” 

 

“I’m not doing that.”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

 

Iwaizumi looks down at the overalls Hanamaki gave him, scowling at the rubber boots. What the  _ fuck  _ kind of date is this?

 

“Shush, Hajime, just trust me!” Hanamaki says, digging through the dumpster they’re currently at. He promptly ignores Iwaizumi mumbling curses under his breath, pulling out a small piece of metal. He makes a small sound of victory, turning to Iwaizumi. “This is some of what we’re looking for.”

 

“Metal?”

 

“Mmhmm!” Hanamaki says, placing the metal on to the ground. “We’re looking for scrap metal.”

 

“And why..?”

 

“Listen, Hajime,” Hanamaki sighs, placing his gloved hands on his hips. “All this scrap metal can be  _ recycled.  _ Also, cardboard, glass bottles, plastic bottles, soda cans...a lot of things, basically. The thing is, we can go to a recycling plant and get money for it!” 

 

Iwaizumi blinks, raising an eyebrow. “And how much money…?”

 

“Well, it depends how much we bring in, really. I once brought, hmmm...fifteen bags of soda cans? And got around twenty five dollars. Not too bad if you ask me.” 

 

Iwaizumi huffs, glancing at the dumpster. “I didn’t think you cared about recycling.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Then why-”

 

“I care about money, of course.” 

 

Iwaizumi sighs, shaking his head. He didn’t expect anything else, really. “Well, at least we’re helping the Earth somewhat...even if it is disgusting.”

 

“Great! Glad you see the good in this! Now come on, I need you to stand by the dumpster while I go in.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I have to go in the dumpster, duh. There’s a reason I’m wearing these clothes.”

 

“Wait, Hiro-” 

 

But Hanamaki doesn’t listen, already climbing into the dumpster. 

 

“You’re  _ never  _ picking the dates again.”

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki stood there for a whole hour, pulling out glass bottles and soda cans, handing them over to Iwaizumi, who would place them in separate piles. After the hour, they had a pretty reasonable pile. 

 

“Alright, let's bag them up before we go to the next one.”

 

“What? We have to do this again?”

 

“Of course! We’ll only visit two today, even though I usually hit up at least five.”

 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but doesn’t bother to argue. He is the one who left Hanamaki to pick the date. 

 

_ Never again.  _

 

After bagging up the piles into separate bags, they drag the stuff back to the car. Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything, choosing to stay quiet as Hanamaki leads the way to the next dumpster. He doesn’t try to stop Hanamaki from climbing into the dumpster this time, knowing that he’ll be ignored. 

 

After thirty minutes of working, Hanamaki speaks up. 

 

“Oh my god, Hajime, there’s a raccoon in here. It’s so cute, should I pet it?”

 

Iwaizumi looks up, startled by the statement. “What the fuck, no! Get out of there, that’s a wild animal!”

 

Hanamaki hands over a piece of cardboard, smile on his face, “but it’s sleeping, and it’s so cute.”

 

“Hiro, we’re leaving.”

 

“But Hajimeee.” he whines. 

 

Then he squeaks.

 

“Shit, it woke up, it’s staring at me. Do I stand still?”

 

Hanamaki suddenly shrieks as black and white animal attaches itself to his clothed arm. He wriggles his arm, trying to pry it off of him. It doesn’t relent, though, as it digs it’s claws into his arm. He continues to screech at the animal, dancing around in a circle in the dumpster. 

 

“I think-  _ fuck _ \- that it doesn’t appreciate being woken-  _ shit _ \- up.” He pants as the raccoon snarls at him. 

 

Iwaizumi panics, reaching into the dumpster. He grabs the animal’s tail, harshly yanking it away from Hanamaki’s arm. It makes some sort of demon sound as Iwaizumi tosses it away from them. He then quickly wraps his arms around Hanamaki’s waist, lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulder. 

 

Quickly grabbing the stuff they collected with his free arm, he races to the car without a second thought. He all but tosses the junk into the back seat, carelessly placing Hanamaki into the passenger seat before getting in on the driver’s side, starting the car. 

 

“Are you scared of raccoons? I mean, it was pretty scary, so I don’t blame you,  I saw my life flash before my eyes just a moment ago-”

 

“No, but I’m scared of things that could hurt you.”

 

Hanamaki’s jaw drops, turning in his seat to stare at Iwaizumi. He tries to form syllables, but comes out empty handed. So he stays quiet the whole way to the recycling plant, eyes staring at his ripped sleeve. He’s lucky that the bite didn’t break the skin. 

 

“Thanks, Hajime.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, next time don’t wake a rabid animal.”

 

“We both know I can’t promise anything.” 

 

* * *

 

“So, I say we got a pretty good amount.”

 

Iwaizumi sighs, but nods his head. “It’s enough for you to take me out on a  _ real  _ date now.”

 

“What? That  _ was  _ a real date! And it’s better because we got to have excitement!  _ Adventure _ ! And it was a unique idea!”

 

Iwaizumi chuckles, focusing on the drive home. “Alright, whatever you say. Next time, meaning tomorrow because we both stink and need to take showers, we’re going on a date that won’t have angry animals.”

 

“So the zoo is out?”

 

“I was thinking a movie, that’s safe and has enough excitement.”

 

“Ohh, and we can sit in the back and not actually watch the movie-”

 

“We’re not doing that.”

 

“But  _ Hajime _ eee.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this but it came to me while I was sleeping so 
> 
> Also I used to bring bags of soda cans to the recycling plant by my house and got at least 30 dollars every time it was pretty easy money ok (tho ive never been dumpster diving)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: challenge 
> 
> Warnings; slight violence and blood

“I'm going to give you a challenge.”

 

Hanamaki looks up from the gun in his hands, quirking an eyebrow at the shorter man by his side. “Alright,” he says slowly, “what is it?” 

 

A serious look passes through Iwaizumi’s features as he shifts his body, looking up at Hanamaki. “Don't die.” 

 

“And if I don't? What do I win?” 

 

Iwaizumi huffs, sharp eyes narrowing. “I'll take you to the bakery you love and buy you as much sweets as you want.” 

 

With a small smirk, Hanamaki wraps his long fingers around Iwaizumi’s wrist, tugging him forward. Swooping down, he brushes their lips together into a soft kiss. He pulls away as quick as it started, mumbling against Iwaizumi’s lips. 

 

“I'll accept your challenge, but you can't die either.”

 

Iwaizumi gazes into Hanamaki’s eyes, repeating his same words.”And if I don't?” 

 

Hanamaki smiles. “I'll do whatever you want me to do.”

 

Iwaizumi accepts, tilting his head to press their lips together again. 

 

* * *

 

 

Squinting ever so slightly, Hanamaki narrows his eyes. He takes aim carefully, watching the drug dealer saunter out of the warehouse. 

 

With a click of his tongue, he pulls the trigger. All at once, many things happen. 

 

The boss goes down in a pool of blood, suitcase spiraling out of his hands. The other men go into a frenzy, weapons out as the panic begins. 

 

He knows that, by now, Iwaizumi is taking care of the ones inside. 

 

Sliding out from behind the tree, he squints as he takes down another one of the men. He fires off more rounds, going until he’s out of ammo. 

 

He looks around at the job well done, mentally patting himself on the back. He swipes the briefcase full of money off the ground, humming to himself. 

 

They would need to return the money to the original owner, and then retrieve the drugs and hand them in before they can get their own reward. It's messy and disgusting, but it's their job and they’re already used to all types of things. 

 

Opening the briefcase, he eyes the contents. Eyes growing wide, he jerks his head up, glancing at the dead bodies around. With a quick glance, he finds that none of them are from the photos. 

 

Cursing under his breath, Hanamaki tosses the briefcase to the side, panic surging through his veins. He whirls around, warning on the tip of his tongue. He screeches at the top of his lungs right as a loud ringing goes off, throwing him forward. Heat rips at his clothed back, burning the fabric and slamming him to the ground. 

 

His vision swims before he passes out.

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi spits out some blood, wiping his chin. He kicks his leg at his offender, headbutting him as he folds over from the hit to his stomach. Finishing the job with a shot to the head, he slides on his knees, grabbing the briefcase. 

 

He opens it, only to find it empty. 

 

_ A set up. They knew Hanamaki and him were coming. They placed decoys they- _

 

**_Hanamaki._ **

 

Angrily tossing the empty briefcase away from him, he stumbles to his feet. How could they not tell this was a trap? 

 

“ _ IT'S A TRA-”  _

 

A violent explosion interrupts Hanamaki’s scream, shaking the old warehouse. With panic set deep in his bones, Iwaizumi pushes himself forward. He throws the door opens, eyes scanning the field in front of him. 

 

The car that the decoys were going to use is on fire. The patches of grass in the dirt wither away, getting eaten up by the flames. With a deep inhale, Iwaizumi searches the ground with a rapidly beating heart. 

 

Hanamaki is on the ground, a mere six feet away. From this distance, Iwaizumi can see the burned skin of his back, how his clothes have holes in them. He can see the faint rise and fall of his chest. 

 

It brings hope to Iwaizumi. 

 

Kneeling next to the one person he loves strongly, he gently presses a finger to his pulse. It's not too strong, but not too weak, either. But he knows if he doesn't hurry, then it’ll get worse. 

 

With much difficulty, he somehow manages to place Hanamaki on his back. He grunts as he stands, gently moving Hanamaki around. He hears a small whimper of pain, and he tenses up until Hanamaki falls limp against his back. 

 

And then he walks.

 

* * *

 

A week passes by. 

 

Iwaizumi sits in the room, staring at the ragged rise and fall of Hanamaki’s chest. The burns are being treated, but they'd forever leaves scars. 

 

If he lives. 

 

Hanamaki also has slight head trauma from slamming his head against the ground when he fell. It's not too bad, the doctors said it could be worse, but that's also why he’s not awake right now. His body went to sleep, trying to heal as best as possible. 

 

Iwaizumi understands healing takes a long time. He knows the feel of wanting to sleep forever, of wanting to never wake up, never open your eyes again. 

 

But. The thing is, Hanamaki  _ has  _ to wake up. This is a cruel and unforgiving world and- 

 

Iwaizumi can't live without him. 

 

He hates being dependant on others, hates having someone close to him. Because that means that person can be used against him. That person becomes his weakness.

 

Though, it is too late. Hanamaki  _ is  _ his weakness, and he refuses to carry on without his partner. 

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi stands up, dusting invisible dirt off his pants. He then steps up to Hanamaki’s bed, gently moving his hair off his forehead. With the gentlest of touches, he places a soft kiss to the skin. 

 

“I'll be back tonight, okay? Don't wake up while I'm gone, because when you open your eyes, I want to be the first thing you see.”

 

And, yeah, that's pretty selfish. But as Iwaizumi steps out of the room, he finds that he doesn't care. He wants Hanamaki back, and he wants Hanamaki to get better. 

 

And he wants to be there when it happens. 

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi exhales heavily as Hanamaki’s eyes flutter open. He didn't know he was holding his breath, really. 

 

“How’re you feeling?” He asks in a quiet voice, reaching over to place a hand to Hanamaki’s cheeks. (No, he's not about to  _ cry.  _ There's just dust in his eyes.)

 

With a pained expression, Hanamaki grunts as he shifts a bit. He smiles at Iwaizumi, leaning slightly into his touch. “Like shit.”

 

Iwaizumi laughs a little, swiping his thumb across Hanamaki’s cheek. “I'm glad you're alive and awake.” 

 

“I am, too. Because now you owe me some sweets.” 

 

Iwaizumi shorts at the reminder, rolling his eyes. Of course he remembers the silly deal. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, when you get out of here we’ll go.”

 

Hanamaki offers up a lopsided smile. “It's a date.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to kill Makki but then I thought that I should be nice


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: last 
> 
> Warnings: Major Character Death, blood, violence 
> 
> This one was really hard for me and idk why I couldn't figure out what to write? So this happened? Sorry it's short ;^;

The last time Hanamaki Takahiro saw Iwaizumi Hajime was when he killed him. 

 

It’s not like he wanted to, no. But it’s because he  _ had  _ to. 

 

So he did. He placed the key into the door and slipped into the all too familiar apartment. Hanamaki passed by a sleeping Oikawa on the couch, and suddenly he felt all too guilty. Oikawa would be the one to find the body in the morning. 

 

With a slight shake of his head, he made his way towards the room he knew way too well. He walked in, having memorized the way around the apartment, and hesitantly stepped up to the bed. He stood for a moment, eyes glazing over as tears threatened to spill. He really  _ really  _ didn’t want to do this. 

 

Who in their right mind would want to kill someone they love?

 

Gripping the knife in his hands, he took a deep breath. He placed a hand to Iwaizumi's stomach, taking a moment to watch the rise and fall of his chest. If he wasn’t fast, then there would be noise. And noise meant Oikawa would wake up, and then that would ruin the whole plan. 

 

Closing his eyes, he decides to take a little longer to get the job done. He thinks back to everything they’ve done together, from the many kisses shared in secret, the movie marathons every other weekend, the date nights out where they’d go to places they’ve never been before-

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers into the quiet room, voice cracking horribly. He places the sharp knife to Iwaizumi's throat, and with no more hesitation, he slits his throat with little to no effort. He turns his head away as Iwaizumi’s eyes fly open, and he promptly ignores the sound of him choking on his own blood. 

 

It’s for the best. That’s what Hanamaki likes to believe. 

 

Turning on his heel, Hanamaki walks out of the room, down the hallway, and out the door. He doesn’t bother looking back, because what's done is done. 

 

“Did you do it?”

 

He looks up at the familiar voice, and instead of answering, he lifts up the hand that’s still holding the knife, blood slowly dripping off it. 

 

“Alright, now come on. Let’s get going, we need to get out of here before sun rise.”

 

Hanamaki swallows down the lump in his throat, sliding into the car. He nods to Matsukawa once he’s ready, sinking into the chair as the car jerks forward. 

  
Maybe if Iwaizumi hadn’t figured out what he did for a living, then this wouldn’t of happened. _ In a way _ , Hanamaki muses as he looks out the window, _ this is all  my fault.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted angst


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: au

Iwaizumi stretches his arms over his head, wincing as his back pops. He grunts, swiping his satchel off the ground. He then places his hat on his head, the sun now unable to blind him. 

 

“Hajime, you ready?” 

 

Turning around, he takes a moment to look at his partner. He’s in about the same get up; loose fitting clothes, a hat to block the sun. “As I'll ever be,” he finally says, nodding his head. Hanamaki grins in response, tugging his own satchel over his head. 

 

“Then let's get this over with.”

 

* * *

 

“So, my love, my friend, the apple of my eye, please be a  _ dear  _ and brief me on what we’re getting today?” 

 

Iwaizumi snorts softly at the ridiculousness that is Hanamaki, a fond smile playing on his lips. “Well,  _ honey _ , we’re getting that necklace. There’s a high price for it, so it must be pretty old.” 

 

“If it's worth so much, then why don't we keep it?” 

 

Iwaizumi smirks, rolling his eyes. “Honestly, we’ve been doing this treasure hunting business for  _ how  _ many years now? You and I both know we can get away with the necklace  _ and  _ the money.”

 

Hanamaki gasps, placing a hand to his chest, “oh, it turns me on when you speak like that—” 

 

“Shut up, please.”

 

Hanamaki laughs loudly, stepping slightly to the side to bump their shoulders together. They walk in silence after that, the sun beating down on them. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Man,” Hanamaki whistles, looking at the pyramid. “I should've known this would be some creepy ass mummy shit.” 

 

Iwaizumi laughs softly next to him, making a move to step inside, “it's nothing we haven't done before.”

 

And, well, he's not wrong. 

 

“If the mummy comes alive, I'm ditching you,” Hanamaki declares, stepping into the dark pyramid. It's nothing big, just a small one deep in the desert. It's the only thing for miles. If the necklace isn't here, then it's a lost cause. 

 

Traveling through the tunnels with their flashlights, they take hesitant steps. They’ve done this many times, they know better by now. Anything could trigger a trap, and they’ve been in some sticky situations (sometimes literally), so they know to be careful. 

 

“Shit.” Iwaizumi sighs, grabbing Hanamaki’s sleeve. He yanks, hard, and an arrow whizzes by his head. “One of the most cliché tricks and I fucking fell for it,” he sighs, motioning towards the obvious step in the tile, now sunken in a bit. 

 

“You know,” Hanamaki yells as they run down the corridor, dodging arrows left and right, “I should be mad, but since I'm a kind soul I will forgive you!” 

 

“That's because last time was  _ your  _ fault!” 

 

Hanamaki slips into a small hole in the tunnel, tugging Iwaizumi in with him. The arrows continue to fly, so they stand and wait until it finishes. 

 

After the arrows run out, they slip out of the hole and continue on as if nothing had ever happened. Their shoulders brush with every step, nerves alert as they make their way down the tunnel. 

 

They enter a big room, pitch black but with the shine of their flashlights they can see that in the center of the room, there's a small platform risen up slightly. They step up to it, admiring the case lying peacefully upon the risen platform. 

 

“There's many possibilities that can happen,” Iwaizumi mumbles, stepping onto the platform. 

 

“I know, Hajime, this isn't my first time treasure hunting.” 

 

Iwaizumi only hums, placing his hands on the top of the tomb. Straining his muscles, he grits his teeth as he gently moves the top aside. Hanamaki steps up next to him, digging into his satchel. He lifts his camera, squinting as he takes a couple of photos. 

 

Iwaizumi stares at the necklace they've been sent to retrieve. It's beautiful, the red ruby still shining even after all these years. 

 

“I wonder what trap will be triggered when we take it,” Hanamaki muses outloud. Iwaizumi ignores him, reaching into the tomb. His fingers wrap around the chain, and with slight hesitance, he lifts it out. 

 

Nothing happens. 

 

“Huh, that's a first.” Iwaizumi mumbles, handing the necklace to Hanamaki, who quickly stashes it away in his satchel. 

 

With quick movements, Iwaizumi pushes the top back on to the tomb, stepping back. “Well,” he says, “let's go.” 

 

Once they step off the risen platform, the shit hits the wall. The risen part of the floor begins to sink immediately, the whole room shaking violently. Hanamaki nearly gets thrown off his feet, but a warm arm around his shoulders keeps him in place. 

 

A loud rumbling, and then they look up. 

 

“Fuck.” 

 

They bolt. 

 

Winding through the tunnels, their feet slap against the stone ground. They strengthen their strides as the walls begin to crumble around them. 

 

When Iwaizumi reaches the hallway that held the arrows, his eyes narrow in on the exit. The pyramid is a mess around them, falling apart carelessly. Hanamaki’s muscles scream as he pushes himself forward, gritting his teeth. 

 

With one last push, they make it out. The pyramid goes collapsing, disappearing into the sand. 

 

Panting, hands on knees, Iwaizumi looks up with a grin. He holds his arm out, the adrenaline slowly decreasing. 

 

Hanamaki reaches over, gently knocking their knuckles together into a fist bump. 

 

“Good job, partner.” Hanamaki says, tipping his hat. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

 

* * *

  
  


“Looks convincing to me,” Iwaizumi grunts, leaning against the wall. Hanamaki studies the fake necklace in his hands, humming to himself. 

 

“I made it, so of course it does.” 

 

After the words leave his lips, their buyer steps into the secluded alleyway. He stays silent for a moment, taking a moment to look at each of them in turn. He holds out the briefcase, his other hand palm up for the necklace. 

 

Hanamaki raises an eyebrow, looking at Iwaizumi. “Make sure the price is right before we hand it over.” 

 

Iwaizumi nods, snatching the briefcase before the man can process what's happening. Swiftly, he opens it up and studies the wad of cash for a few moments. 

 

“It's good,” he says, shutting the case with a small click. 

 

The man sighs, impatiently placing a hand on his hip. Hanamaki flashes an annoyingly kind smile, dropping the fake necklace into his waiting hand. Hanamaki then pulls out his camera, showing the man the pictures he had taken. 

 

“Proof that it's real,” he explains. The man nods in thanks, fingers wrapping around the necklace. 

 

“Pleasure doing buisness with you,” Hanamaki sing songs, waving his hand. “bye bye now!” 

 

The man huffs before saying his thanks, turning around and stalking away. 

 

Hanamaki and Iwaizumi stand there, waiting awhile before making a move out. Once the guy figures out it's a fake, he’ll be pissed. But it'll be too late, because they'll be long gone by then.

 

“Well,” Hanamaki smirks as they disappear into the busy crowd, “I'd say this is a job well done.” 

 

Iwaizumi huffs out an amused laugh, lips tugging into a wide smile. “I agree.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this is but I don't think i've ever read a treasure hunting au so I had to do it


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: flowers 
> 
> I'm not sure what this is 
> 
> Warnings: major character death

 

Hanamaki hates the color pink. Which is odd, really. His hair is pink, so he basically sees the color all the time. 

 

He hates the pink of his cheeks when Iwaizumi gets too close. The pink hued tips of his ears when Iwaizumi places a kiss to his lips. The pink flowers that are placed on the table across the room. 

 

The flowers are a lie. People bring flowers to people who are getting better- who  _ will  _ get better. But Iwaizumi isn't getting better. 

 

He won't, ever. 

 

Hanamaki looks at the pink flowers on the table across the rooms, watching as one of the petals break off and float to the ground. He hates the small bouquet, because it gives him a false sense of hope. 

He remembers Iwaizumi telling him why he loves the pink flowers. It was cheesy and corny but nonetheless it brought a pink blush to Hanamaki’s face. 

 

_ They remind me of you. They're also nice to look at, and they have a smell that belongs to only them. Not to mention they're pink.” A teasing smile pulling at his lips has Hanamaki rolling his eyes, but he smiles softly anyways. _

 

With a scowl and a huff, Hanamaki rises to his feet. He slips out of his room, hands in pocket as he walks down the hallway. 

 

Iwaizumi Hajime has been in a coma for three months. And it's all Hanamaki’s fault. 

 

If he hadn't asked to celebrate their anniversary early… If he hadn't teased Iwaizumi for being so unromantic… Then Iwaizumi wouldn't of gone to that flower shop beforehand. 

 

_ He wouldn't of gotten shot.  _

 

(Of course he got attacked on that day,  _ of course  _ he did. Life has always been so unfair.)

 

Hanamaki remembers what flowers he had gotten. Pink roses. 

 

_ “They remind me of your hair. They're a little lighter, but whatever. They also can mean gentleness and sweetness, and I think it fits.” Hanamaki had snorted, but didn't bother correcting him because the smile on his face was way too precious. _

 

And now, those same flowers are in Iwaizumi’s room. 

 

He  _ hates  _ those flowers almost as much as he hates the color pink. 

 

* * *

 

Three months is a long time. He sits in that chair, staring at Iwaizumi. The peaceful rise and fall of his chest. 

 

He may never wake up. The head trauma may be too much. What if he just...drops dead? What if his body gives up?

 

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, he glances over at the flowers on the table. A lot of the petals have jumped off by now, only two velvety petals cling to the center.

 

It’s a dying flower. 

 

* * *

 

He hasn’t decided what he’s going to do when-  _ if  _ Iwaizumi dies. He knows it could happen any moment, and he thinks he’s prepared himself. He even had a whole one-sided conversation with his boyfriend.

 

(No, he  _ definitely  _ didn’t cry halfway through and leave the room to calm down.)

 

(Of course he didn’t.)

 

Reaching out to gently grab Iwaizumi’s limp hand, he laces their fingers together. He takes a moment to run his eyes over his face, memorizing his features.

 

There’s only one petal left. 

 

* * *

 

It’s night when Hanamaki looks up from his book, unable to sleep. It’s night, when his eyes lock onto the dying flower across the room. 

 

It’s night, as he watches the last petal give up, floating to the ground. 

  
It’s night, when Iwaizumi stops breathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite most of this bc of my computer difficult /cries


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: wild card 
> 
> Single Parent au whaddup

Hajime watches Tooru squeal, running towards the playground with a gleeful expression. The three year old races up to the swings, quickly claiming one before any other family can get there. He hops onto the swing, looking back to smile at Hajime. 

 

“Papa! Come on!” 

 

Hajime sighs fondly, picking up his pace. He finally reaches his son’s side, reaching out to ruffle his brown hair. “So impatient, huh?” he teases, gently placing his hands to Tooru’s back. He pushes, and Tooru laughs as he goes into the air. 

 

He continues to do this, making the swing go a little higher each time just to keep Tooru happy. That is, until a child comes walking right into the path of the swing. Tooru’s little legs smack the kid in the face, causing him to stumble back and fall onto the wood chips. 

 

Hajime gasps, eyes wide. He places both hands onto the metal chains of the swing to stop it, quickly making his way to the little boy. 

 

His curly black hair has woodchips stuck in it, and his knees are scraped, along with the palm of his hands. He looks to be Tooru’s age. 

 

Hajime kneels next to him, guilt washing over him as the kid’s eyes fill with tears. Now being this close, Hajime can see the bruise forming on his cheek. 

 

“Hey,” he says in a soft voice, smiling at the injured kid. Tooru appears at his side a second later, wide eyes full of worry. “You’re a tough kid, huh?” Iwaizumi says, looking around for the kids parents. But there’s no one around with the same hair as him, and there’s defiantly no one around with the same eyebrows. 

 

The injured little kid looks up with watery eyes, lip shaking, “I-I’m sorry, mister! I was chasing a lizard, and I-I didn’t see the swing.” 

 

Hajime is completely shocked. That’s why this kid is about to cry? Not because of the small trail of blood running down his leg, and not because of the bruise on his cheek? 

 

“Hey, no, it’s ok-”

 

“ _ Issei,  _ oh my god!” A voice says breathlessly, running up to the kid. Hajime watches the little kid’s eyes brighten, and he looks up. 

 

Only to be met with some man with light pink hair, dark eyes wide with concern as he kneels next to his...son? Brother? Maybe this is a babysitter?

 

“Um,” Tooru speaks up, reaching out to grab the fabric of Iwaizumi’s sleeve, “I’m sorry for hitting you.”

 

The injured boy looks up, blinking at Tooru before he shakes his head. “My fault,” he mumbles, looking down with guilt. The man with the pink hair quickly scoops the boy into his arms, placing a kiss to his head. He then faces both Hajime and Tooru, smiling a little. 

 

“I’m sorry for any trouble we might’ve caused. Issei ran off when he saw the lizard, and he’s fast when he wants to be.”

 

“Oh, no, it’s fine!” Hajime insists, standing up. “I should’ve been looking out for kids, anyways. The blame is on me as well.”

 

The man smiles again, setting the boy down. He then extends a hand, “I’m Hanamaki Takahiro, and this here,” he pauses to place his other hand to the boy’s curly locks, “Is my son, Issei.”

 

Hajime blinks in surprise, slowly reaching out to shake Hanamaki’s hand. “Iwaizumi Hajime, and this is Tooru,” he introduces, placing his hand on Tooru’s shoulder. The brunette instantly stands taller, puffing out his chest as he grins up at Hanamaki. 

 

“Ah, I see,” Hanamaki chuckles, “well, I should probably get going. Can’t have him bleeding out on me.”

 

“Wait!” Tooru says quickly, hopping forward with wide eyes, “I want to make it up to Issei-kun! I did hit him!”

 

Hanamaki raises an eyebrow in amusement, “oh, then how about we meet here again tomorrow?” 

 

Tooru spins around, flashing his father a huge smile, “pleaseee?”

 

“How can I say no?” Hajime says, smiling as Tooru lifts a fist in the air, cheering in victory. 

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi settles down on the bench beside Hanamaki, watching as Tooru grabs Issei’s wrist, dragging him off towards the playground. Issei is dragged to the top, where the slide is, and he isn't sure what's happening, but Tooru is making a lot of hand movements. 

 

“He's very hyper, huh?” Hanamaki asks, turning to smile at Hajime. 

 

“Oh, yeah, he is.” 

 

“Ah, nothing like Issei. He's kind of shy, actually. I'm surprised he opened up to Tooru so quickly. I mean, I'm not sure how he was before the orphanage but...he's always been shy.” Hanamaki frowns a little, tilting his head. “But never around me, now that I think about it.” 

 

Hajime nods, finally piecing some things together. Issei  _ was  _ adopted. That made a lot of sense now. “So, why did you adopt? If you don't mind me asking, I mean, not everyone wants to go through the process of nine months to have a child-”

 

“I'm a single parent, actually.” Hanamaki says, nervously scratching his cheek. Hajime is practically a stranger, but he finds the man easy to talk to. 

 

So he does. 

 

“I work as an artist, and so I went to the orphanage to drop off some art supplies to donate. I was able to visit the kids to hang out, and...the moment I laid eyes on Issei, I could tell he was different. He stayed at least five feet away from the others at all times, and when I would color with them, he'd go in the corner to paint alone. At lunch, alone. Even during nap time, he'd curl up in a corner alone.

 

“I decided to talk to him, and so one day when I went back to paint with the kids, I decided to go to his corner. I sat down and watched him draw, and- this was really surprising- he gave the picture to me! Then he smiled and told me he was glad I showed up a lot. And, well, I knew I wanted to protect him from then on. I know it sounds strange, and I know raising him in a single parent home is bad-” 

 

“Bad?” Hajime cuts him off, furrowing his eyebrows together. He glances to where Issei and Tooru are playing hopscotch. “He seems happy, and healthy, so I don't see anything bad. If anything, I say you're doing a good job.”

 

Hanamaki blinks in surprise. “Oh, wow, um. I haven't had many people say anything positive about it before. When I told my mom I was going to adopt, she freaked out and told me I should settle down with some girl first, and work up to raising a family. Most of my friends still think I'm crazy, well, not all of them, but most.” 

 

Hajime chuckles, tilting his head to smile at Hanamaki. “I think you're doing a good job, single or not. If you don't mind me asking, how long have you officially had him?” 

 

Hanamaki beams at the question, eyes shining, “He’s been Issei Hanamaki for officially three months now!” He practically vibrates in his spot, the fondness and love oozing out with his motions. 

 

“How long have you had Tooru? Or is he yours? I- I mean if I'm allowed to ask, of course!” 

 

Hajime awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, “I've had him since he was born. My, uh, wife died in a car accident when he was nine months old.” 

 

Hanamaki’s eyes grow wide, “I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of-” 

 

“No, it's fine. It's been over two years now, so I'm alright now.”

 

They fall into a small silence after that, Hanamaki feeling guilt wash over him. He just met this man the day before, and they're already spilling life stories. Granted, Hanamaki’s isn't as bad as Hajime’s. But still.

 

“Hey…” Hanamaki clears his throat, “do you like bakeries?” 

 

Hajime looks up in confusion, but nods his head, “Tooru loves milk bread.”

 

Hanamaki grins. “Perfect.”

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki ruffles Issei’s hair, quickly checking the bandages on his knees. He then checks his palms, then his face. When he finds that nothing has gotten worse, he holds a hand out for a high five. 

 

“You're healing, little man! Congratulations!”

 

Issei smiles a little, softly pressing his hand to Hanamaki’s palm. With a cheer, Hanamaki swoops down to wrap Issei in his arms, grinning over at Hajime.

 

“Have you ever been here?” He asks, pointing to the bakery behind him. 

 

“Yes!” Tooru asks, grabbing Hajime’s sleeve, “they have the best milk bread!” 

 

Taking that as an okay to go ahead, Hanamaki turns around, Issei still in his arms. He gently opens the door, the bell overhead ringing. Right at they step in, Hajime hears a loud, dramatic gasp. 

 

“My, my, if it isn't my favorite customer!” The man at the register coos, and Issei smiles shyly, lifting his small arm to wave. 

 

Hanamaki motions for Hajime to follow, leading him to the front of the store. Tooru has already run off, hands pressed against the glass of the dessert case, eyes wide. 

 

“Iwaizumi-kun, this is Bokuto Koutarou, my friend. His husband is in the back baking, his name is Kuroo Testurou.” 

 

“Speak thy name and thy shall appear,” A black haired man saunters from the back, cat like eyes full of glee. He instantly reaches over the counter, taking Issei away from Hanamaki. 

 

“And who are you?” Kuroo asks, smiling brightly at Tooru. 

 

With wide eyes, the brunette glances at his father before looking back at Kuroo. “Tooru Iwaizumi.” 

 

“Oh, and are you a friend of Issei’s?”

 

“I'm his  _ best  _ friend!” 

 

“Oh? Issei, when did this happen? Have you been keeping secrets from me?”

 

Issei frowns, shaking his head, “no, kuroo-kun! I don't keep secrets from you!”

 

Kuroo chuckles, setting Issei down on the counter. He swoops down to grab some milk bread, leaning over the display to hand it to a starry eyed Tooru. “On the house.” He insists as Hajime reaches for his wallet. 

 

“Oh, but I can pay-”

 

“No, no, anyone who's friends with Hana and Issei, are a friend of ours,” Kuroo insists, handing a cooking to Issei. He accepts it with a small thanks, turning to his father before he eats it. When Hanamaki nods his head, he visibly brightens, eagerly taking a bite. 

 

Hanamaki smiles at his friends, taking a moment to talk with them. After Tooru and Issei finish their food, he quickly thanks them before they leave. 

 

“So,” Hajime says, “are those the friends that support you?”

 

Hanamaki smiles sadly. “Yeah, they're the only ones who do.”

 

Hajime blinks in surprise, stopping in his movements. He gently touches Hanamaki’s shoulder. “I support you. I know I've known you only for two days, but...I do.”

 

Hanamaki is shell shocked, eyes wide. With a sincere look, he smiles gently. “Thank you, Iwaizumi.”

 

* * *

 

 

Issei frowns, furrowing his bushy eyebrows together. “Aliens?” He questions in a small voice, looking at Tooru nervously. 

 

“Yeah! They're amazing, and one day they're going to come and take us away! Isn't that great? Huh? Issei?...Issei?” 

 

Issei’s eyes grow wide at the mention of being taken away, eyes instantly watering. His lip wobbles as he nervously grabs the hem of his shirt, look down. 

 

“Issei?”

 

Issei sniffles, tears escaping. They roll down his cheeks rapidly until he's a sobbing mess, wailing loudly. Tooru looks pale as he stiffens, not knowing what had just gone down. 

 

Hanamaki is there in a millisecond, sliding on his knees so he can wrap his arms around Issei. He doesn't care that the ground could tear or stain his pants, because Issei is the only thing he cares about at the moment. 

 

“Issei? What's wrong?”

 

“T-Tooru said the a-aliens were going to t-t-take me! And I don't want to leave you “ issei sobs, burying his face in Hanamaki’s chest. 

 

Glancing up at Tooru, he raises an eyebrow. The small boy looks guilty, nervously averting his gaze. Giving him a reassuring smile so he knows he isn't mad, Hanamaki looks back down at Issei. He rubs circles into his back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

 

“I won't let any aliens take you away, okay?”

 

“Promise?” 

 

“Promise.”

 

“Pinky swear?” 

 

Hanamaki laughs. “Pinky swear.”

 

* * *

 

“Happy birthday!” Hanamaki says, revealing a box from behind his back. Tooru gasps, taking the box and running off. Issei is right behind him, silently following his friend deeper into the house. 

 

Hajime turns to Hanamaki, sighing heavily. “You didn't have to get him anything, being here is enough.”

 

“Aw,” Hanamaki grins, placing a hand to his chest, “I'm glad my presence is enough! But it would've been rude to not get him something.”

 

Hajime doesn't answer, only turning around to walk further into the house.Hanamaki gleefully follows, winding down the hallway with ease from being in their house many times before. 

 

When they enter the kitchen, they find Tooru hugging his new alien plushie, eyes basically heart shaped. 

 

“Issei picked it out,” Hanamaki tells him. Tooru instantly stops hugging the plushie,reaching over to hug Issei. With slight hesitance, Issei hugs back shyly. 

 

* * *

 

“Getting Kuroo to watch them is either the best, or worst, idea you've ever had.” Hajime says as they walk towards the ramen place down the road. 

 

“Hey, they may burn my house down, but I don't care because I get to spend some alone time with a very handsome guy.”

 

Hajime sputters in surprise at the bluntness, ears turning pink as he looks away. “You're not too bad looking, either,” he mumbles, nervously scratching his cheek. 

 

Hanamaki snorts. “I'm swooning, Hajime.”

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki sighs, gently wiping Issei’s cheeks clean. “You're such a messy eater sometimes.” 

 

Issei stays quiet, letting Hanamaki scrub his cheeks. When he's finally clean, and Hanamaki gives him the okay to go play, he doesn't budge. 

 

“What's up, little man?” Hanamaki asks, furrowing his eyebrows in concern. 

 

Issei frowns, looking over Hanamaki’s shoulder to look at Hajime. He then looks back at his father, tilting his head. “Is Hajime-kun joining our family?”

 

Hanamaki’s cheeks instantly flame red. “Uhm, well, no? Uh, I don't know?” 

 

“But you like him.”

 

“I-I  _ know- _ ”

 

“And he likes you.”

 

“Issei, I know-”

 

“Is Tooru going to be my brother?” 

 

Hanamaki groans, hiding his red face in his hands. “I don't know, Issei. We’re, uh,  _ together  _ but not, well, at that stage yet-”

 

“Well why not?”

 

“Jesus, son,” Hanamaki laughs, shaking his head, “I can't actually answer that. I'm not sure myself.”

 

* * *

 

“Ask him!” Tooru says, placing his hands on his hips. Hajime flushes a deep red, refusing to meet Hanamaki’s eye. 

 

“Dad!” Tooru hisses, tugging at his pants. 

 

“Okay, okay!” Hajime sighs, running a hand through his hair. He then smiles a little awkwardly, finally locking his gaze with Hanamaki’s. 

 

“Would, uh-”

 

“Yes!” Issei says, cutting him off. He hops up and down on excitement, tugging on Hanamaki’s hand.

 

Hanamaki grins at Hajime, raising an eyebrow, “so what am I saying yes to?”

 

“Moving in with me,” Hajime says. 

  
Hanamaki hums,nodding his head, “alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This was really lame but whatever)  
> I'm glad I finished this whole week /wheezes

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: seijouho


End file.
